Silicon carbide (SiC) is expected to be used as a material for a next-general semiconductor device. SiC has better physical properties than silicon (Si). For example, SiC has a bandgap that is three times wider than that of Si, a breakdown field strength that is about ten times higher than that of Si, and a thermal conductivity that is about three times higher than that of Si. These characteristics can be used to achieve a semiconductor device which has low loss and can operate at a high temperature.
However, for example, when silicon carbide is used to form a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), there is the problem that the mobility of carriers is reduced.